


A Lacy Surprise! (Lingerie)

by Varimoon69



Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [8]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Clothed Sex, Kinda, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lapdance, Lingerie, M/M, Older Varian (Disney), Porn With Plot, Sort Of, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varimoon69/pseuds/Varimoon69
Summary: Its Eugene's birthday and Varian decides to get him something...extra special~Day 8: Lingerie
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Varian
Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946833
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Lacy Surprise! (Lingerie)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Reading!

Eugene let out a sigh of relief as he closed the apartment door behind the last of the party guests, cringing when he heard them shout their way down the hall and mentally apologized in advance to his neighbors, before wincing even more as he turned to take in the damage to the apartment itself. Don't get him wrong, he loved his friends and family to death, but really, one of these days they were going to be the death of him. Plus, it was times like these he remembered why he never wanted to be on Designated Driver Duty, the things that happen or come out of his friends mouths after a couple of drinks, be it straight beer or that fruity stuff from bars, made it hard to look them in the eye for a while.

Luckily, they apparently hadn't gotten smashed enough to start smashing anything. Everything was in one piece, no cans on the floor and no questionable stains anywhere he could see, maybe a couple of crumbs from when someone dropped their food, but nothing major or disgusting. He supposed he should count himself lucky for having such a thoughtful and stern boyfriend who, despite the occasion, had the sense to limit the amount of alcohol at the party to prevent anything worse from happening. The worse he had seen all night was Cassandra, who was pretty tipsy at that point, make-out drunkenly with Adira for maybe a straight minute before a jealous Rapunzel pulled her girlfriend away.

Though, that didn't go to say the party had been completely boring. He really had to thank Rapunzel at some point for bringing her Just Dance games, while he personally wasn't that big a fan of the franchise, it had been a hell of a lot of fun watching everyone else make fools of themselves trying to get 'perfect's and out-do others' high-scores. He may have only joined in for a few of the more fun group dance like 'Prince Ali', 'Dynamite' and 'This is Halloween'...and to dance 'Jump in the Line' with Varian. It had defiantly been a hoot to watch Varian dance to the more...unique ones like 'Mr. Saxobeat', 'Love You Like a Love Song', 'On the Floor' and 'Crazy Little Thing'. And don't get him started on the duet Varian had danced with Rapunzel to 'Beautiful Liar'...he didn't even know Varian could move his hips like that...and he...defiantly didn't have the whole thing recorded and saved in his phone to watch later. Nope. Not all. He was denying up and down, this way to Sunday till the day he died.

Speaking of, Varian poked his head out from around the corner from in the kitchen, "Are they gone? Oh, finally! I was starting to think they'd never leave!" His head disappeared back from whence it came, adding slightly louder to be heard, "Don't get me wrong, I love Lance, Raps and Cass as much as you do, but those three really need to work on their tolerance level."

"Now there's something we can both agree on," Eugene remarked already fetching the broom and dustpan to sweep up what crumbs he could see and reach.

"L.O.V.E when your done with the broom, do you mind giving me a hand in here?" Varian requested from across the way, "I wasn't expecting this much leftovers."

"Sure thing, V," Eugene replied dumping the last of the crumbs and dust in one of the bins. Setting the cleaning equipment aside, Eugene strode into the kitchen to Varian busily flittering around, clipping the bags of chips and setting them aside on the counter or sealing the leftover cake, chicken spring rolls and salad.

The shorter male was dressed in a simple pair of loose shorts and a clingy tank-top that was even clingier after all that dancing. It shouldn't have been so sexy, but then again, call him biased, just about anything looked sexy on Varian. Just watching how the top rode up to show little slivers of that, flat, toned, pale stomach was enough to get Eugene itching to just rip every article of cloths off him and just have his way with his boyfriend on the kitchen floor...but last time he did that, Varian was pissed at him for a month, and he wasn't looking to be sleeping on the couch again, thanks.

"So, how does it feel to be twenty-seven?" Varian asked with a smile. "Doesn't feel any different from being twenty-six," Eugene shrugged taking one of the sealed containers and placing it in the fridge, before deciding to just go for it and asked, "So, anything special planned for tonight?"

Varian hummed thoughtfully, before smiling innocently, "Well, I was thinking about a movie night; Lance mentioned this new paranormal thriller that's supposed to be really good and a new zombie movie too!" Eugene tried not to let his disappointment show at this, well, there went that idea, most Varian ever let him get away with during movie nights was maybe some wandering hands if he was really lucky and the movie was just that bad.

"Oh?" He asked stamping out the disappointment in his chest, he could go one year without birthday sex, after putting up with all those drunken guests, he could let it go, "He mention anything in particular? I know you usually hate the zombie trope."

"True," Varian acknowledged, "This this one's suppose to be a remake of a Stephen King classic, so I got pretty good hopes for this one."

Eugene took a moment to wrack his brain as he started filling the sink for the dishes, the writer's collection of novels under his belt was massive and Varian had every one and there wasn't one trope the guy didn't head-dive into, "That's the one with magic graveyard that brings whatever, whoever back to life when they've been buried in it, right?"

"A wendigo causes all the chaos and brings the dead back, L.O.V.E, but close enough," Varian gently corrected as he finished setting all the dishes next to the sink. "Why don't you go get changed then?" Eugene suggested, "I know that can't be comfortable after all that dancing and these won't take long." Plus, it would be so much easier to just focus on the movie if Varian was more covered, seeing as he tended to wear sweatpants for his sleepwear as Autumn started to creep in.

"You sure?" Varian asked. "Go on, maybe take a quick shower while you're at it," Eugene smirked leaning to peck a freckled cheek, "I swear I could smell you all the way from the door, Mr. Must Beat Everyone's High Scores."

Varian gave an affronted gasp, that was completely betrayed by his the laugh in his eyes and grin on his face as he pinched Eugene's side, "Rude!" But he walked off anyways, Eugene keeping his eyes on his round, pert, bubble-butt as he went, noticing with water forming in his mouth how his hips seemed to almost hypnotically sway as he did.

Shaking his head, Eugene returned his attention to his chore. Seriously, if Rapunzel, Cassandra and Lance didn't kill him; his devil-with angel-wings of a boyfriend will. Eugene did his best to focus on his task and the running sink-tap water rather then the pounding rush of the shower, but his traitor of a mind was making it very hard with flashes of memories of all their times in the shower, Varian pressed up against one of the tile or clear barrier walls or just clinging onto him under the rushing water, pale and flushed pink from the heat, and soaked, and...damn it. Eugene wanted to just bang his head on the faucet as he felt his dick perk up with interest at the mental image.

Just as he finished loading all the now washed and rinsed dishes into the drying-rack, the shower was turned off. But not even three minutes later, he heard Varian call, "Gene! Can you help me reach something, please?" He chuckled, then groaned, as cute as it was that Varian was still so short he'd have to ask for help, he was just now remembering Varian hadn't had the chance to bring his sweatpants down from the higher shelf in the dresser. Meaning he was likely only wearing a towel or a bathrobe right now.

"Just a sec!" Eugene called back wiping his hands on a hand-towel and draining the sink, before heading down the hall into the bedroom, expecting to see Varian on his tip-toes trying to reach his sweats, but the ravenet was nowhere in sight, much to his confusion, "Shooting Star?" He jumped slightly when the stereo suddenly turned on, a slow, sultry rhythm floated through the speakers, sending a shiver down Eugene's spine.

Then, just as he started towards it to shut it off, a familiar voice purred from the bathroom door, _"Happy Birthday Ace~"_

Eugene whirled around and his tongue got stuck in his throat, mouth-running dry and his brain felt like it just blew a fuse, while his jeans got uncomfortably tighter.

There, standing in the doorway of the master bathroom, was Varian. He was wearing a bathrobe, but not in the way Eugene had expected. The thin, silky, indigo-colored robe was left untied and hanging open, revealing an outfit that was a far cry from the glorified sexy-short nightgowns Varian would wear when in a setting like this. This outfit was a two piece set consisting of a black bralette and matching pair of panties that clung to his hips, both trimmed with dark blue lace, complementing Varian's hair and eyes whilst making his skin look paler then it was. To complete the look were a pair of mid-thigh-high, black fishnet-stockings that were clipped to the dark blue lacy garter around his trimmed, small waist, bringing out his curves in a way that made Eugene salivate, and the metaphorical bow on what was easily the best birthday present by far, was the dark blue ribbon tied around Varian's neck like a choker.

"Surprise..." Varian whispered just loud enough to be heard over the music, drawing Eugene's attention to his face and the brunet noticed he had applied the lightest touch of silvery-blue eyeshadow and dark violet eye-liner, making his eyes pop. Eugene swallowed down the lump in his throat and licked his lips, a grin forming, "Did you get all dressed up just for me, Shooting Star?"

"I just wanted to give you something extra special for your birthday this year," Varian giggled giving his hips a little sway as he pushed himself away from the doorway and moved further into the room, smiling slightly at how Eugene's eyes immediately followed the motion, "Do you like it?"

"I love it," Eugene replied sinking back onto the end of the bed, unable to remove his eyes from the angel right in front of him, "Do a little spin for me, Shooting Star?"

Varian giggled again, but complied as he slid the robe off his shoulders, letting it flutter and pool at his feet, slowly turning to show Eugene the back-view, revealing the back of the bralette dipped down in a V-like fashion, the straps connected it together thinning the further they got to the center, revealing so much skin it was left Eugene's hands itching to just unclasp the piece just to see the rest. The panties clung to his ass perfectly, making it look even rounder then normal.

Eugene hummed in appreciation, especially as Varian began to run his hands slowly up his body, beginning at his thighs, then one side with one hand and the opposite arm with the other. Varian gave him a sultry smirk over his shoulder as he swayed his hips once more before finally turning back to him and Eugene finally noticed the outline of Varian's small cock was tucked up into the garter belt, "Well~?"

"Absolutely sexy," Eugene grinned wolfishly. "Thank you, sir~" Varian giggled before smiling as he began to move his body to the heavy bass of the song, letting its rhythm direct his sways and slight turns and full spins, fully intending to give Eugene a full show, alternating his gaze to different points of the room, not looking directly at the other, knowing the lack of focus would slowly drive him mad as he slowly inched across the room towards him.

Eugene felt like entire body was on autopilot, unable to remove his gaze from the scene before him, his mouth and throat felt like he swallowed a mouthful of hot sand. Lord above, this was far more sexy then any of those Just Dance routines. His eyes just didn't want to decide what they wanted to watch more; the gentle, hypnotic sways of those wide, feminine hips or those long, slender fingers trail nice and slow and deliberate over soft, pale skin or that plump, round ass as it shook side to side with each sway.

"Am I..." Varian began to ask once he was just within Eugene's reach, back once again to his boyfriend, giving a mock timid and shy smile and nervous tone that were betrayed by the lust and confidant gleam in his eyes, "Doing okay...?"

"Fuck, Varian, you're more than fine," Eugene groaned as his dick strained painfully within his jeans, "C'mere, swe-" But as he reached for those supple, freckled hips, his hands were sharply slapped away before Varian spun himself back to face him, taking half steps back to stay out of his reach.

Varian giggled at the startled hiss Eugene gave before tsking and shaking a finger at him, intending to really go for the role he was playing, "Naughty, sir~! You're not allowed to touch the dancers, remember~?" He then returned to his dance, this time pulling at the panties and bra a little to give little glimpses of they covered, and he smirked, "Think you can keep your hands to yourself, L.O.V.E?" Eugene could only swallow again and nod numbly, the sudden confidence and slight commanding undertone the other displayed went straight to his member, speechless.

Varian smiled and moaned softly as he resumed running his hands over himself as he continued swaying and moving to the music, slowly teasing Eugene with little pulls at his underwear and bra, continuing giving little peeks of what hid underneath the soft material. The vivid outline of his five-inch wood in the panties and garter belt and swollen, hard nipples in the bralette had Eugene's mouth watering; a lewd profile of what was left to expose. Then, Varian turned to Eugene with a wicked smile on his face as he reached back and the soft click of the bra clasp coming undone had Eugene's hands tightening into fists in the comforter, watching as the bralette slowly slid off those long thin arms and fluttered to the floor.

Varian giggled again, moving with the grace of a cat until he was between Eugene's parted legs, leaning forwards and pressing butterfly kisses along Eugene's jaw, threading his hands through his dark chocolate-brown hair and down his chest, "You know, maybe you should be paying me, I mean, I am doing so much work for nothing here..."

Eugene couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him, "Afraid I don't have any cash on me at the moment, Shooting Star."

"Oh, shoot," Varian mock pouted, making him chuckle, but then groan in bliss when Varian turned and started shaking his ass, just millimeters away from his face. "But I think I may have something else that might satisfy you..." Eugene managed to croak out, making Varian hum in response before he righted himself and turned to face him again.

Then, the blue-eyed vixen winked before slowly sinking to his knees in front of him, lightly grazing his tails along Eugene's shirt as he did, leaving a trail of electricity and heat along the skin through the fabric. Varian smiled in anticipation at the large tent in front of him, blue eyes turning darker with lust as nimble fingers quickly unbuttoned and unzipped the front of Eugene's jeans and pulled his seven-inch rock hard monster of a shaft out of its confines.

Without any further ado, Varian used one hand to cup the equally large and full balls through the rough fabric and smiled wider at the sharp gasp it elicited from his boyfriend before looking up at him, "I think this will do for now..." Eugene almost doubled over with a loud cry as Varian swallowed his manhood down to the base in one fell swoop, hollowing his cheeks as he began bobbing his head along its thick length, hand massaging through denim and silk, while the other held down on Eugene's hip to try and keep him from bucking as he ran his tongue along its underside.

Eugene had to fight every instinct that was screaming at him to tangle his hands into that fluffy mass of raven-black and blue-streaked hair and just thrust into that perfect wet, heat with reckless abandon until he shot his load down his abused throat, instead he clenched his fists into the comforter with enough strength he was surprised it didn't start tearing. Despite it being five straight years since they first started dating, it was always mind-blowing every time they got intimate.

Varian moaned watonly around the hot, thick cock in his mouth keeping his pace steady, not too slow but not too fast, looking up to lock his dark lusting blue eyes with darker wanting brown. Finally, Varian pulled off him with a wet pop, using the hand that was on Eugene's hip to start stroking the slick wood as the brunet moaned, "God, please, Shooting Star, let me touch you!"

"Of course, birthday boy~" Varian smiled pausing to press a soft, sweet kiss to the underside of the large meaty length, "Do whatever you like we me~"

Whatever spell of restraint that had been cast now broken, Eugene growled in relief, hands immediately shooting to pull Varian up into his lap and kissed his deeply, uncaring to the salty after-taste of his own pre-cum on his tongue. Varian moaned in delight, immediately wrapping his arms around Eugene's neck to pull him closer and deepen the kiss as Eugene rolled them so the smaller was on his back, pinned under him and eagerly lifted his hips to help him remove the underwear, unclipping the garter for him.

When Eugene's hands drifted to feel his prize, he paused as his hand brushed something and he pulled back, eyes turning blacker with growing desire, "Shooting Star...what is this?" He gave the object a little twist and small pull, he was rewarded with a loud moan from his lover, a dark smile formed on the older's face, "Did you get yourself ready just for me?"

Varian whimpered under the ministrations, wiggling and bucking his hips more, "Y-Yeeeessss~! Di-Didn't waaaant yo-you to wait...mmmph~!"

Eugene's face softened a little at the admission before darkening in desire once more diving in for another deep kiss, full of tongue and want, and grazed his fingers around more to try and get an idea what he used and once he felt something a little different from normal silicone or metal, he groaned out, "Did...did you use...one of your pr-princess plugs?" He answered his own question by sitting up and pushing Varian's fishnet-clad legs up and apart, revealing the toy partially sticking out of his tight hole. The princess plugs had been a set of plugs Eugene had surprised Varian with for his birthday once that he gotten for a pretty sweet deal; each one made of metal, each one having a heart-shaped rhinestone on the end that remained sticking out and each stone was a different color. Varian's favorite was the two different shades of blue.

Eugene's mind short-circuited at the sight of the crimson heart nestled between Varian's cheeks. Red was his favorite color of the bunch. Then again it was his favorite color period. Varian rarely ever used the red one cause it was also the largest of the set, not just in length, but in thickness as well, and Varian often just didn't have the patience for it.

Varian smiled at him, love and desire clear on his face as he grasped one of Eugene's hands and brought it to his lips to kiss, "Happy Birthday, my L.O.V.E..."

For a moment, all Eugene could do was stare in shock before sweeping down for another kiss, which Varian cried out into as the plug was violently pulled out of him, leaving his hole gaping wide and clenching on air, only to moan and whimper as Eugene took that moment to dive his tongue into his mouth. When they finally parted, Eugene pressed his forehead to Varian's and said breathlessly, "Sweet lord above, I love you!" Varian didn't have much of a chance to respond, throwing his head back with a loud moan as Eugene buried himself balls deep inside him in one swift, hard motion.

Eugene started to pull back so it was only the tip inside him, but Varian wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him back in when he was halfway out, making them both moan. _"Fuck!"_ Eugene cursed positioning himself so he could piston his hips, thrusting into Varian with quick snap movements that had Varian throwing his head back into the mattress in ecstasy, _"Holy fuck, Varian~!"_

"Ah! Ah! Aaah~!" Varian cried out as his prostate was rammed into over and over again without fail, "Yes~! _Ooh, yes~! Harder~! Pound me harder~!_ "

"Little brat, telling me how to fuck you on my birthday!" Eugene growled sitting up so he could unhook Varian's legs from his waist, he then grasped them and pushed them up so Varian's knees were almost on either side of his head, it didn't look like much of a comfortable position, but Eugene couldn't bring himself to care at the moment, instead picking up his pace to drive wildly into that deliciously tight, warm hole, "This hard enough for you?"

It was, as all Varian could do was squirm and gasp and moan under Eugene's hold, words coming out in mere babbles at this point as he gripped onto the comforter for some kind of anchor and eyes rolling into the back of his head, _"Ah~! Fuuucckk~! Yes, yes, yes~! There~! Don't stop~! Please, don't stop~!"_

"Close, so close, Shooting Star..." Eugene groaned as Varian just seemed to clench even tighter around him. _"Me too-oooh~! Close~! Gonna~! Wanna~!"_ Varian half maoned, half whined, shaking his head unable to do much else save raising his hips to try and take Eugene in deeper, if such a thing were possible at this point. _"Come on; cum with me, Varian..."_ Eugene moaned continuing to thrust, each movement creating a loud slap of skin on skin that filled the room just slightly over the still going music, which had switched songs at some point, but neither of the two lovers paid much notice.

Finally, Eugene thrusted one last time and came with a guttural groan, shooting his load directly into Varian's prostate dead-on. The sudden hot sensation on his sensitive spot had Varian wailing, arching his back in pleasure as he shot his own release onto his stomach and chest, reaching a bit onto his collar-bone, staining the flushed pink skin white.

Eugene felt his back go rigid as he felt Varian tightened even further around him, silken walls clamping and seemingly massaging around his sensitive dick as his orgasm continued to rip through him, the intense waves of pleasure shaking his body, even as he collapsed next to Varian, who mewled as the sudden movement rolled them so he was on top of him. Varian's cheeks turned a bit redder as he rested his head against Eugene's chest, able to listen to how his heart was pounding, matching Varian's own.

They both laid there for a while, just panting for breath and riding out their highs of sweet release, and getting any feeling in their bodies back. After a moment, Varian slowly lifted himself up with his hands and smiled tiredly down at Eugene, who smiled back just as tired, but also lovingly and full of adoration, an expression that just turned the younger's cheeks redder, even as a large, calloused hand rose up to cup his cheek in a gentle, loving fashion.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, but..." Eugene sighed as he stroked his thumb over a freckle on his boyfriend's cheek, smiling wider as the other leaned into the touch, cradling the hand on the cheek with one of his own, "Officially, the best birthday present, ever."

"Sometimes I feel like I should be the one saying that," Varian chuckled turning his head to press a sweet kiss to the palm of the hand on his cheek, before smirking at him, "And good to know, then you can also thank Lance too, it was his idea."

"Well, I-" Eugene began before noticing what was said, "Wait, what?"

"What, did you really think I could come up with all this one my own?" Varian arched an amused brow at him, "I asked him what to get you and he immediately launched into this really interesting talk about how you've always wanted to try out interesting little scenarios, you just never had the courage; even helped me pick out that cute little outfit too, said something about how you have a weakness for me in black and lace." The smirk on his face gave Eugene the idea they were going to be talking about the rest of his...list of secret ideas later.

Eugene groaned, both at the sensitivity as Varian finally lifted off him and at Lance's naïve-idiocy.

He took it back. They were all gonna be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Eugene, you know you love 'em!
> 
> Especially Varian~
> 
> Anyways, ah, ya'll know the drill by now!
> 
> See ya guys tomorrow!


End file.
